


Song of the Night

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The song of an elvish heart on a summer night. <br/>Written in English and Sindarin Elvish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**Song of the Night**

A pale crescent moon shines in the West.  
The summer night calls to my heart,  
“Come and sing with me!”

The brilliant stars are scattered  
Across the dome of heaven -  
White glittering jewels!

I listen to the river-song.  
With the song of the night, I am one,  
And my heart is at peace.

 

 

__**Glîr Uin Dú**

Cúran ‘ael síla dún.  
I dhú laer cân na ‘uren,  
Tolo a gliro ah nin!

In elenath gelair peliannin  
Thar i delu e-menel  
Miriath hilivren!

Laston i hirlinn.  
Na ‘lîr uin dú erthannen im,  
A guren na idh.  



End file.
